You'll always be my Baby
by pebbles-05
Summary: The love of Mia and Michael from the start. Its heaven. What happens when it goes wrong? Just starting...


_**Hey guys,**_

_**Just pretend there's a train line (I have no idea if there is) and pretend this is in the after Princess Diaries 1 (so the josh thing has happened) but Mia and Michael haven't revealed their feelings about each other. Mia knows she is a princess and has been one for about 5 months.**_

_**Give me some feedback in some reviews.**_

_**See the end of Arrival and Departure to why I'm writing this story. **_

_**Lots of Love, Pebbles-05!**_

_**Xxx**_

**Mia's POV:**

I sat on the cold bench at the station watching the rain fall gently onto the tracks. My head was swirling with happiness. I was taking the train to school with Lily and Michael. We had decided to help the environment by ditching the limousine and catching public transport to school to save fuel emissions. Grandmere wasn't happy. 'Princesses don't ride... _trains_' she had stated forcefully the night before over the phone. I carefully started talking about the coming ball for the Genovians Prime minister, two weeks from yesterday and she soon forgot about it.

Oh I was happy I was helping the environment, but that wasn't the only reason I was so ecstatic to ride the train that morning. _Michael_. Michael was Lily's brother and a senior at school. I had known him since I was born, however in the last couple of years, my thoughts of him as a second brother had changed to something more. Yes, _I was in love with my Best friends Brother. _He was smart. A total nerd. But he was more than that. He was a god. When I went over to their house (my second home) I would try to resist staring at his biceps. They rippled under his t-shirt. He worked out alright. He was hot. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes- A soft soothing tropical blue. I was surprised no one had noticed him at school and he wasn't popular. He keeps to himself generally and doesn't have many friends.

My thoughts were disturbed by the train grinding to a halt in front of me and lily yelling through the open train doors 'CMON MIA, YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN'. I was distracted again though. I felt my feet grabbing my bag and jumping onto the train just before the doors closed on me. My eyes were fixed on his. His mouth was curved up into a grin. He was trying not to laugh. Oh god. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. What if he knew why I nearly missed the train? Was It obvious my thoughts were on him and only him?

'Good morning princess' He stated calmly with a soft smile. My heart skipped a beat. Oh.

'Morning Michael' I found the words to answer him back. Lilly just stared at both of us with an amused look on her face. 'What?' I said looking at her suspiciously. 'Nothing!' she replied giving me a grin. She was either up to something or knew something I didn't know.

**Michaels POV:**

Okay I couldn't stop thinking about her. I haven't stopped for the last 3 years. Ever since she turned 13 my teenage hormones got out of control. I always thought of her as a sister, but not now. Her goofy smile, her clumsiness and her passion. Her passion for her country, the environment and her friends. She was always such a good friend for lily and a good friend for me. Am I too obvious? Gosh I hope not. Last night I was so excited I couldn't sleep. We were taking the train instead of the Limo in the morning. Every time I see her she is more and more beautiful. I remember when she got her makeover last year. I could barely speak for the rest of the day. She looked stunning. She has the most gorgeous personality. I looked up at the train map. One stop away. One stop till I see her. 'OI LOVER BOY. Do you really think she's gonna like you if you stare out the window in a daze?' Lily shouted. 'Shut up lily.' I guess It was obvious. She wouldn't like me though. I mean she's a freaking princess for crying out loud. I'm just your average nerd. Ugh her eyes. I'm looking out the window and she's sitting on the bench in a daze. I can't help but smile. She looks so cute. 'CMON MIA, YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN' lily got me out of my daze and I looked down. I looked up and saw her hurrying towards the door, just making it through in time. I threw her a smile. She smiled back. Oh god. I loved that smile. 'Good morning princess' I greeted her. Her smile grew. 'Morning Michael'. I looked down. 'What?' Mia asked. I looked up to see what Mia was questioning. Lilly had a smug look on her face. She looked at me and then Mia and replied with 'Nothing'. Crap.

**Lilly's POV:**

OMG THEY ARE SOO FREAKING OBVIOUS!! All he does is stare at her like she's going to disappear, and I've seen her sneak a look at his muscles when he thinks she's not looking. All they have to do is tell each other their feelings and I won't have to watch their disgusting faces when they see each other again. Oh but then there would be kissing. Thats worse. shudders.


End file.
